Yield to You
by THE Kid Hardy
Summary: What do you do when love turns to obsession? New Chapter 10.13.07! Sorry for the delay!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Yield to You

**Author**: THE Kid Hardy

**Main Characters**: Krys (OC), Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy. Features appearances by the A.P.A., Shannon Moore, and others.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, per Vince McMahon and the Jarretts' restraining orders, I can't own any of these guys' souls, or lifelong contracts. Matt Hardy's soul belongs to the Devil, Vince McMahon. Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore are wrestling exclusively under NWA: Total Nonstop Action, known as NWA: TNA. Thanks to them, I don't own the guys I wish to. (Sad.) Also, this story is fiction, and fiction only. I make no claims to Matt Hardy being an evil, heartless bastard, or Jeff being the sensitive sap. This is only a story, and fiction. Don't take it personally, please don't be offended at some of the things you read.

**Summary** When does love turn to obsession?

**Note**: Most of this story is from Krys. Hence, this story is done from her first person point of view (1st person POV). This is one of my favorite stories, and I wrote it in 2002, during my eleventh grade year. I hated school so much, and at the time, Matt Hardy was a heel. I loved seeing him as a heel so much, my twisted alter ego came up with this fic in about three weeks. Enjoy!

The shy young guy walked over to me. As I turned to look at him, I can see him turning pink. So I smile sweetly at him, and he turns even pinker. "Um, hi," he says.

"Hi," I say back, smiling again. Boy he was cute, with gorgeous blond hair and green eyes that would melt the coldest of hearts. "I kinda get the feeling that we haven't met before," I say, holding out my hand to shake his. "I'm Krys, Nitro Girl."

"I'm Shannon, wrestler and member of Three Count."

It was the start of a beautiful relationship.

Before WCW dropped, Shannon and I did practically EVERYTHING together. Since I danced and he wrestled, we traveled on the road together. We played games, watched movies, went out on non-dates, etc. We were the perfect non-couple. Until something happened.

One night, it was my birthday and we were celebrating after a cute little party he threw for me. We were hanging out in his hotel room, watching Men in Black, and there was a funny part on. We were just laughing so hard, and Shannon suddenly stopped. I stopped and looked at him. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"Shan? You okay?" I ask, and he looks upset. I see something, but I can't tell. I start to ask him again, when suddenly I feel soft lips pressing against mine.

Startled, I pull away and stare at Shannon. He looked like he was ready to cry. "So that's why you've been so quiet and moody?"

"Yeah," he says softly. "I was afraid to do anything because of how you'd react." Slowly a tear runs down his face, and I feel bad. I'm always a sucker for emotions. I brush the tear away from his face, and he looks at me. "What are you doing?"

I say nothing, and instead of talking, I kiss him passionately. After a few seconds, he returns it, and we end up on his hotel room couch, making out.


	2. Ch 2: Shannon Moore: Cheater?

**Chapter Two Disclaimer:** Same disclaimers from the first chapter apply. Only in this chapter, I make no claims to the former members of the Acolytes Protection Agency, or the APA. I make no claims to Ron Simmons/Faarooq, or John Layfield, then known as Bradshaw, now known as John "Bradshaw" Layfield. I also do not own Shannon Moore. He is property of himself, and maybe his wife (is he still married?), Crystal.

**Note:** When I say in this and future chapters the name "Jr.", I'm referring to Jr. Merrill, of the band Peroxwhy?gen. From my knowledge, Shannon and Jeff Hardy are or at one time were both part of the band. Jeff did the lead vocals, Jr. did the guitars (someone correct me if I'm wrong), and Shannon did backup vocals. If some of this is wrong, please correct me someone!

(Five months later, WWE)

"Come on Shanny. I'm not ready, I told you that. I'm not a V.G. but you should respect my wishes," I say, exasperated one night.

"Krys," Shannon says, "come on. You love me don't you?"

"Of course I do, but…"

"Well then. If you love me and you wanna be with me, then you'll do it."

"SHANNON! I'm NOT READY! That's all there is to it."

Shannon sighs. "Fine. I'm sorry. I won't pressure you again. I promise." He presses a small kiss to my cheek. "How bout I make it up to you? Dinner after the show?"

I smile. "Sure. I'll be watchin' you from the back."

"Cool. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you something."

"What?"

"Jr. needs to talk to you. We got a show in a few weeks. He was wondering if you can make it."

"I'll check my calendar. Any day that doesn't have Shannon Brian Moor's name on it is a free day."

Shannon laughs. "Right. So anyways, I'll see you in a few hours?"

"Yup."

He kisses my cheek. "Great. Can't wait. See ya later!" he calls as he jogs out of the hotel room.

(At the arena) 10:00 p.m.

After Smack Down, I wander around the halls a bit, looking for Shannon. After about 10 minutes, I give up and run into A.P.A.

"Hey guys," I call, jogging over to their office door and opening it. They look up and cheer. Faarooq cheers.

"Hey John, it's our drinkin' buddy," Faarooq says.

"Yeah I know. Come to join us for some beer, money and strip poker?" Bradshaw asks, hugging me as I come over.

"Nah. I might have time for just one hand and a beer." Bradshaw looked like he was going to faint, while Faarooq looked stunned.

"WHY!"

"Well, I'm meeting my guy for dinner. You seen him?" I ask as we start to play.

Even I don't notice it, Faarooq and Bradshaw send each other worried glances. "I think I saw him," Bradshaw said.

"Really? Where?" I put my hand down and grab the pile of money. "I win!"

"Around the Gorilla Spot. I doubt he's there anymore, but we saw him earlier talking to somebody, and he walked off. That was the only time we seen him," Bradshaw said.

"Okay." We start a few new hands, and by the time I finish my beer 10 minutes later, both men were broke and in their boxers.

"DAMN!" Faarooq said. "Last time we play with girls. Damn man, remember that time we played with Shaniqua and the Bashams?"

"Yeah," Bradshaw said. "We played six hands with that girl. Shoot, by the time the sixth hand ended, the four of us guys were broke and almost naked!"

I laugh. "Jeez! You guys are hilarious! Well, I gotta go." I put my hand down. "Can't keep Shanny waiting. You guys can keep the money."

"Nah," Faarooq said. "You won it fair and square. Keep it. We'll get our checks soon." He was a little TOO insistent on my taking the money.

I frowned. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Bradshaw said. "Get goin', little lady. Be careful!" he called as I waved and left with a few hundred bucks in my pockets.

As I walk down another hall towards the locker rooms, I hear some slight noises. I look around and see nothing, so I shrug and keep walking, heading towards Matt and Shannon's locker room.

I get within a few feet of the room, and I notice the door was open, and more noises coming from his room. A little worried that Shannon was hurt or something, I walk in. I start to say something, but my jaw drops in horror.

MY SHANNY WAS KISSING ANOTHER GIRL!


	3. Ch 3: A Helping Hand

**Chapter Three Disclaimer:****Shannon Moore and Matt Hardy own themselves. I do not own them, sadly, but Jeff Jarrett that if I continue to buy their Pay-Per-Views for the next three years, I'll have paid for Jeff Hardy's contract, and I'll be able to own his soul/Squeals uncontrollably/**

**Happy Valentine's Day, all! Seeing as how, for the fifth year in a row (I think) I have no Valentine, today will be all about my second love: Writing. This story is already finished, and I have to break it down into chapters, but it's all worth it, for you guys! Enjoy!**

I start to scream at him, but as tears start to form in my eyes, I wouldn't have been able to scream if I wanted to. So I calmly wobble my way out of the locker room, and barely make it to the parking lot before collapsing in tears near a car.

As I sobbed, I didn't notice Matt coming up. I felt an arm gently stroking my arm and my hair as he tried to soothe me. Eventually I stop crying and look at Matt, who looked genuinely concerned and worried for me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Why were you crying?"

"Shannon c-cheated on me," I manage to choke out before the tears start forming in my eyes again. Before I knew it, Matt was holding me as I cried.

"Why don't I take you back to your room?" he asks gently. I nod, and he helps me up and drives me back to the hotel I was staying at.

He walked me to my room and tried to make conversation, but stopped when he realized I wasn't in much of a talkative mood.

As we got to my room, he took my room key as I give it to him and opened the door. I slumped on the couch there and hugged myself. Matt noticed and walked over. He kneeled down, looked up at me, and put his hands on my knees. "Krys," he said gently, "you gotta get over this. Obviously if he did this to you, then he's not worth a single tear of yours."

"I can't," I whisper. "I-I thought he loved me."

"I'm not so sure, Krys. I think he does, and that he's just confused about his feelings." After more silence, Matt sighs and stands up. "I've gotta go," he said. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

He starts to go when I stop him. "Don't go," I whisper.

"What?" He comes back over to me. "What did you say?"

"Don't go," I say, louder this time. "Please. Stay with me. I need you."

"Are you sure? I'm not sure I can stay long, but I'll stay as long as I can."

"Until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." He comes over and sits next to me. I lean on his shoulder and we talk for a while. After a few minutes, my head starts to droop and my eyes start to close. As I slowly start to fade, before I totally fade into sleep, I feel soft lips brush against my forehead and a soft voice whisper, "Goodnight." And I fall asleep.


	4. Ch 4: Spending the Night

**Chapter Four Disclaimer: Same chapter disclaimers from the previous chapters apply. I don't own either of the Hardy brothers, or Shannon Moore. Any WWE Superstar or Diva, past or present, that you recognize, I do not own. Krys is my property. She is my property, and any other in this story and future stories you do not recognize are my property, unless proper credit is given.**

**Note:**** This story has mentions of sexual situations. If this offends you, please do not read. This story will also feature in future chapters adult language that would not be suitable for younger readers. This story is for Mature audiences only. If you are not a Mature level reader, or, if you don't have an eye for stories with profanity usage or sexual overtones, please do not read my fics.**

**Extra Note:**** There are two point of view sections in this chapter. First is Krys', which is the first person POV. Then it is Shannon's, from a third person POV. Enjoy!**

A while later (about a half hour), I'm awakened from my sleep from an urgent pounding on my door. I slowly get up and walk over to the door and look out the peephole. There stood an angry Shannon.

Instantly, I start to get angry. _How dare he show his disgusting face ANYWHERE near me after what he did? _I think angrily. _Whatever_. I open the door and gave him an icy smile. "Hi."

"Don't hi me. Where the HELL were you?" he shouted as he stomped into my room. "I waited for you for over an hour and you never showed!"

"SHUT UP!" I scream at him. Then my voice goes back to its icy tone. "Obviously you weren't thinking about me when you were kissing that rat!"

"What rat? What the hell are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about, Shannon DEAR, is you kissing someone other than me! I'm not stupid, I know what I saw. I showed up on time right after SmackDown in your locker room to find you joined at the lips to some SLUT!"

"Well at least SHE puts out!"

"Did you ever stop to THINK that MAYBE I'm not ready to have sex yet. Now I know why. It's 'cause I was gonna get screwed by an ass who only wants to get in my pants!"

Shannon smirks nastily. "With half the things you do, I wouldn't be surprised if you were screwing every guy in my band! Not to mention in the WWE!"

Oh, that did it! "YOU BASTARD!" I scream. And I smack him. HARD. As I see the red handprint on his cheek, he slowly turns his head to look at me. The anger and horror on his face was indescribable, and I run out of the hotel room before he can do anything.

I run straight to Matt's room, pounding on the door and crying out his name. When the door opens, I collapse into Matt's arms, sobbing and clinging to him as though he was my lifeline.

"Krys? Krys, calm down. It's all right," Matt said as he helped me into his suite and onto the couch. Softly he whispered words of comfort and stroked my hair as I cried on his shirtless chest.

Eventually, I calm down and I try to get myself together. I just cling to Matt, not wanting to let go of his warm body. A second later, I move away and met his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"What happened?" Matt asked softly and patiently. "What's wrong this time?"

I take a deep, shaky breath. "Shannon came into my room, and we had a fight. I told him what I saw and he said that she put out. When I told him that I wasn't ready, he said that with the things I did, he wouldn't have been surprised if I was doing everyone from the band and in the WWE!" I start to cry again and Matt hugs me, feeling a strange vibe going through his veins.

Slowly Matt pulls away and I shudder. As soon as I start to shudder, I feel Matt's lips press against mine, and his tongue sliding into my mouth to meet my own. At first, I was shocked, but I quickly recover by moaning softly and wrapping my arms around his neck.

That was it for Matt. Once I put my arms around his neck, he breaks the kiss and looks at me. The lust in my eyes was only matched to the lust in his. He picks me up and carries me into his bedroom, kissing me all the while. He gently laid me down on the bed and then joined me. That night was one of the best nights of my life, for I discovered love and passion like no other as we made love time after time. Afterwards, as we kissed one final time, Matt wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. I rested my head on his warm chest, feeling his heartbeat as he breathed. As I drifted off to sleep in Matt's arms, I thought of only one thing: _What goes from here?  
_  
(Early morning) 5:00 am

During this time, Shannon was upset. He didn't mean to say the things he said. But he was upset that Krys had blown up at him so suddenly when he only wanted an explanation for why she stood him up.

He walked around the wrestlers' and Divas' rooms looking for her. He knew she was friends with guys like APA, Billy Kidman, R.V.D., and Triple H; and friends with all the Divas. He went to all of their rooms asking if they'd seen her. They'd all said they hadn't seen her since after Smack Down went off.

He went to Jeff's room next. Jeff hadn't met her personally, but knew what she looked like from a picture Shannon had shown him. Jeff said that he hadn't seen her and told him to ask Matt. Shannon thanked him and went to Matt's room.

As he knocked on Matt's door, he noticed that the door was open. He looked around the halls and then went inside and closed the door.

The lights were on, but there was no sound in the room. So Shannon went on, calling Matt's name. When Shannon got to Matt's bedroom, the door was closed and there was no sound, so Shannon figured and thought that his friend was sleeping.

Shannon softly knocked on the door. No answer. So he knocked again, this time, a little louder. Still no answer.

Shannon started to get worried, so he softly opened the door. The lights from the living room illuminated the bed. Shannon took a step forward and gasped. The sight that awaited him enraged and sickened him at the same time.

Krys was in bed with Matt! And by the looks of it, they'd had a very pleasurable night.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shannon bellowed, waking Matt and Krys up.


	5. Ch 5: The Confrontation

**Chapter Five Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any of the Hardy family. I do not own Shannon Moore. I only own Krys, she is my property only.**

5:30 am

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The loud voice almost made me jump out of the bed.

"What the hell?" I mutter sleepily as I try to shield my eyes from the lights in the living room. As I see the look on Shannon's face, I start to worry. I look at Shannon as Matt says, "Calm down, Shan. It's not what it looks like."

"The hell it's not! From here it looks like you've been screwing my girlfriend!"

"Excuse me?" I say, covering my chest with the sheets on the bed. "I'm your GIRLFRIEND? From what you said last night, I don't think I should be anything when it concerns you. Least of all your GIRLFRIEND!"

"You slut," Shannon muttered, and I gasp in horror. I just stare at him as tears start to fill my eyes. "Save your tears for someone who cares." With one last bitter look, he walks out of the hotel room, Matt behind him.

After Shannon left, I lie on my side and softly cry. Matt, who had just come back after a failed attempt at trying to calm his friend down, came back in. He heard my soft sobs and rushed over to the bed.

He kneeled down and softly kissed me. "Don't cry Krys," he said. "I hate to see you cry. It tears me up when you cry."

"I'm sorry Matt."

"For what?"

"For-for causing all this trouble." I give another tiny sob. "I don't mean to; I don't even know how I do it, but I just cause too much trouble for people. I've done it my whole life. I'm doing it now. Just do yourself a favor and stay away from me."

"Krys…"

"Do it, Matt." I sit up and look at him. "I cause too much havoc and chaos without meaning to. You'd be doing yourself a favor if you left now."

I stand up and head toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna catch a shower, and after that I'm leaving. Please don't stop me. If you do, I'm only going to cause more pain and suffering for you. I did it for Shannon, and I'm probably gonna end up doing the same thing to you." Despite the pain I'm feeling, I smile weakly. "It's better this way."

I go into the shower and adjust the water to my fave temp. I close the bathroom door and use the water to warm myself up a little. I close the shower curtains and I'm just grabbing the soap when a hand covers mine. I turn around quickly to face Matt. I almost scream and use my hands to try and cover my naked body.

He smiles warmly. "I don't really know why you're doing that, Krys. I saw every inch of your body last night." He takes the soap from my hands and starts to wash my body.

"Matt…"

"Shhh." A few minutes later I'm washing him and kissing him at the same time. After that, we're back in his bed again, going at it like two rabbits.


	6. Ch 6: We Need to Talk

**Chapter Six Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from this story except for Krys. Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and Shannon Moore are all their own property. Anyone else is either their own property, unless stated otherwise in the chapter disclaimer.**

July (A few weeks later) 6:30 pm

"Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" I roar, stomping throughout the new house I live in. "I love him, I love him, I love him. FUCK IT. I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

I slowly calm myself down. Hell, I just moved out of Shannon's house and got my own thanks to a little help from the guys in the band.

I grab my cell and dial the first number that popped into my head. The phone rings, and I almost cry with relief when he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Matty, it's me."

"This isn't Matt."

"Huh? Who is this?" _Who the holy hell is messing around on my boyfriend's cell? _I wonder.

"This is his brother Jeff." _OH SHIT, _I nearly cry out. I never liked him. In fact, even though we never met, I had a feeling that he and I were destined to hate each other.

"Where's Matt?" I ask.

"Not here. Who's this?" _DAMN HE'S A NOSY BASTARD!_

_None of your friggin' business, you tie-dye wearin fuck! _I thought. "His girlfriend. Look dude, just tell him that I said to call me as soon as he can, please?"

"Sure." Jeff sounds totally bored. _As if I friggin care! _I think. _He was probably in the middle of doing some retarded shit!  
_

"Thanks."

"Whatever." The phone clicks off, and I pace around, waiting for Matt to call. I've been doing that for a few hours now, and I feel dizzy from so much spinning. So I sit down until 8:00 when I watch Smack Down.

As I turn the TV on, I heard Matt's keyboard typing, and I sing the lyrics as he comes out. There's a lot of joy in my heart coming from this man. I wonder who he's going against…

"HOLY SHIT!" I cry when I hear the music. Shannon comes out practically shooting hateful sparks in his eyes as he runs towards the ring. He and Matt go at it, not waiting for the bell to ring.

Within about 10 minutes, Matt gives Shannon a few of his signature moves. First he gives him the Side Effect, then the Twist of Fate. Then he climbs up onto the ropes and flashes the V.1 sign, yelling, "AHHHHH!" and gives Shannon his leg drop and gets the winning pin. Even though I am not happy about the match, I am a little happy about Matt winning, as I show my appreciation and happiness by jumping up and down and screaming like an idiot.

After Matt wins, he goes to help Shannon up, but before he can Shannon jumps up and tackles Matt, beating the living hell out of him as referees try to separate the two of them. The refs hold them apart, then Matt jumps away from the referees and beats Shannon up, the two trading blow for blow. Finally Matt gets up and stomps out of the ring and up the ramp, the camera following him. I wince when see the string of curse words Matt shouts back towards the ring, Shannon returning them in spades.

Around 11:00 pm, I hear my cell phone ring. At first, I'm a little pissed off because I was just starting to go to sleep, but when I check the number, I'm quick to answer.

"Hello?" My voice is really thick with sleep as I yawn.

"Hey gorgeous. How've ya been?"

"Bored silly. What was that match all about?"

Matt was silent for a sec. "Well, I'm not really too sure, but I think it had to do with what happened. I had just found out from Paul Heyman, the GM when I got to the arena earlier today.

"Oh."

"Do you miss me?"

"You know I do."

"I'll try to get some time off to come and meet you."

"Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"By the time you get here, I'll probably be on the road with the guys. And you might not be up to following me on the road."

"Good point."

"So, is HE still hanging around?"

"Who? Shannon?"

"No, your brother."

"Jeff? No…"

"GREAT! Whenever you're here in Philly or near the area, I need you to stop by."

"Why?"

"I just need you to." I change the subject quickly. "So you did get my message from tie-dye?"

"What message?"

_SON OF A BITCH! _I think angrily. "Your brother didn't tell you to call me?"

"No. To be honest, Krys, he wasn't even in when I came in."

"Oh. Okay. Talk to ya later."

"'Kay. Love ya."

"Love ya."

"Bye."

"Bye." I click my phone off, and a million curse words about Jeff run through my head. _What the hell is his problem anyway? _I think. _He should at least have the decency to tell or leave his brother a message.  
_  
That's when it hit me. _SHIT, _I think. _He and Shannon are practically brothers. That's why he didn't give Matt that message. He's probably plotting with Shannon now._ Why didn't I see it before?

I'm in more trouble than I thought.


	7. Ch 7: SummerSlam

**Chapter Seven Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in this chapter. Everyone within this chapter is either property of themselves and World Wrestling Entertainment, or property of only themselves or myself.**

(August 31st-Philly) 6:00 pm

I get into the Wachovia Center for SummerSlam and I show my backstage pass to the guard. He lets me in, and I immediately go down the hall to Matt's room.

It's been almost two months and I haven't told him yet. It's a responsibility, and I've been denying it. I've also been dreading talking to Shannon as well. Since SummerSlam is a joint-roster PPV, Matt's ass for a brother is gonna be there, which I hate like hell.

As if he cares.

As I make my way down the hall, I see a blond haired guy coming from Matt's room. He spots me and scowls, then walks off quickly in the other direction. _Who the heck was that? _I think. _Whatever_. I knock on Matt's door, and the door opens.

"What're YOU doing here?" Shannon demanded, glaring at me.

I stand straight up, tilt my chin and look him dead in the eye. "I came to see Matt. But since he's not here, you'll do."

Shannon sneers. "What? Are you gonna screw me too? Too bad, babe. You had your chance and you blew it. No luck this time."

I push past him into the room. "Grow up, Shannon. That's not why I'm here. I'm here to re-inform you that it's over."

"Nice to know."

I look him dead in the eyes. "I mean it, Shannon. So you can stop siccing your attack dog on me."

"What attack dog?"

"Your ever-so-faithful blond haired mongrel."

"Jeff's not an attack dog. He's just making sure trash like you don't mess up decent men's lives."

"Great. Now I can rest easy knowing that a tie-dyed freak isn't stalking me 24-7," I say sarcastically. "Where's Matt? I really need to talk to him."

"So you can tell him it's over too? Get a grip, Krys. You should've known Matt doesn't want you. He only wanted you because I had you."

"Who has who?" Matt asked, coming through the doorway. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Shannon said, walking out the door. "Later Matt, Krys." He walked out.

Matt turns to me with a frown on his face. "What was that all about?"

I shake my head. "Nothing." I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close. "I need to tell you something," I whisper in his ear as he sits down on a couch in the room and pulls me onto his lap.

"What?" he asks huskily as he kisses my neck. "What do you have to tell me?"

Even though his kisses feel good, I push myself away. I stand up and look at him. "I'm pregnant."

"Huh?" Matt's lust seems completely gone. "Y-you're p-pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"But it couldn't be mine," he says. "What if it's Shannon's?"

"He and I were never together. You and I were together more than once. It's yours."

Matt sits back on the couch and puts his head in his hands. "So you're pregnant," he says slowly. "With my child?"

"Yes." Matt stands up, kisses me on the cheek and looks down at my stomach, which is already starting to swell a little bit. He puts his hands on my stomach and closes his eyes.

"My child," he whispered. When he opens his eyes, there is a dull expression in them. "Go on out to your seat," he said. "I'll meet you after the show." He gently leads me out and closes the door. I take a deep breath. _That wasn't so hard._ I turn to go to the seats, when I see a streak of blond hair taking off behind a corner.

(At the arena) 6:30 pm

_What a GREAT birthday, _Jeff thinks to himself. _So my bro's got a slut pregnant. Wait till Shan finds out._

"Just the guy I wanted to see," Jeff says as he runs into his best friend. "Have I got news for you."

Shannon groans. "If it's about Krys, don't bother. I've heard enough about her."

"You sure you don't wanna hear this interesting little tidbit?"

"POSITIVE."

Jeff puts his hands up. "Fine, fine. Have it your way. I won't tell you."

"Good."

"But if I were you, I'd REALLY want to know this."

"TOO BAD JEFF!" Shannon cried. "I DON'T wanna know!"

"Okay! I won't tell you."

"So drop it."

"Yes sir." Jeff mock salutes Shannon, and he glared at Jeff. "So, any interesting matches for tonight?"

"Nope, other than Brock vs. Taker, nothing's decent on SmackDown. RAW?"

"Well, I've got a nice ladder match against Mr. Monday Night himself for the I-C title." Jeff snickers. "And our main event is another Elimination Chamber. I swear, someone's gonna die in that thing. Eric's NEVER getting me in that thing. He couldn't pay me enough."

Shannon groans. "Don't remind me of that damn song. PLEASE. I can't take it."

"Gotcha." The two friends go off to Jeff's locker room, talking.

Matt drives around in his car, looking for a shop. _Come on, come on, be open,_ Matt prayed as he hopped out of his car towards a jewelry shop. He didn't bother to check the name; he just needed to get in.

He nearly tackled the person locking it up. "Please, please, you gotta let me in," Matt panted.

"Sorry, buddy, store's closed," the woman said. "Come back tomorrow."

"I can't," Matt said, pulling out his credit card. "I'll pay you anything you want if you can help me pick out a decent ring. Please. I need it tonight."

"All right. You're lucky you caught me on a good day." The lady opened the door back up and ushered Matt in. "Look around and pick whatever you think is good."

For five minutes, Matt looked at shelf after shelf of rings, finding nothing. Finally, he found the perfect ring.

"Found it!" Matt said. "This one right here!" He pointed to the ring he wanted.

The clerk came over and frowned. "This one right here?" she asked.

"Yes."

A smile lit up the clerk's face. "All right," she said. "Thirty six hundred dollars."

Matt's jaw dropped. "THIRTY SIX HUNDRED DOLLARS!" he cried. Then he calmed down and pulled out his American Express Unlimited charge card. "Charge it," he said.

(Back at the arena) 11:00 pm

I go back to Matt's locker room after SummerSlam and, to my surprise, he's not there.

I knock on the door and it opens. A tall, blond haired guy with bright green eyes opened it and looked at me. "Can I help you?" he drawls.

"Um…is Matt in?"

"Nah. If you're looking for him, he's in the cafeteria."

"Oh," I say softly. "Thanks."

"No problem," he says. "Then again, if you change your mind about lookin' for him, I'm available." He gives a sly smirk.

I slowly look him up and down with disgust. "No thanks," I say icily and walk off toward the lunchroom. A lot of wrestlers and Divas are hanging around there. I see Edge, Christian and Chris Jericho (hanging together), Taker, HBK, Torrie, Lita, Trish Stratus, and Victoria along with a lot more.

I don't see Matt until I hear his heart-melting voice. "Hey gorgeous," he says behind me. I turn around and face him with a big smile.

"HI! I saw your match. You were GREAT!"

"Thanks." He kisses my cheek. "C'mere." He pulls me over to a table and sits me down. "Sit here and I'll get you a healthy meal since you're eating for two now." He winks and walks off.

Just then, a figure stands over me. I look up to see who's blocking my view, and I stare straight up into the face of Chris Jericho. "Well, well," he says to Christian, who smirks. "It looks like one of the Hardy Boyz has got themselves a Hardy Girl."

"It seems like it," Christian says.

Jericho kneels down to look at me. "Well hello," he says. "I don't believe we've met before, have we?"

"I might have known you in WCW. You tell me," I reply.

"Chris Jericho. Your party host and most charismatic showman to ever enter your living room via a television screen." He holds out his hand, and I shake it.

"Krys. I don't work here…" Jericho smirks "…but I'm in a band though. I'm friends with Matt Hardy."

"Band eh?" Jericho's ears perk up. "What's the name of this band?"

"Peroxwhygen. You've probably heard of it. Shannon Moore is in it."

"Ah." Christian and Jericho smile at each other. "I'm in a band too, you know."

"Yes. I know. You're in Fozzy."

"Ah. You've heard of us. Do you like our music? Are you a fan?"

"I think your music is cool. But in my opinion, the only reason Fozzy got famous is because of you. But ya know, it's just my opinion. What does a little girl like me know about music?"

"I don't think you're little at all."

"Huh?" That caught me off guard. "You don't?"

"Not at all. In fact, I think you're gorgeous. Would you go out to dinner with me so we can discuss and compare our bands?"

"I'd love to, but…"

"But she's got a boyfriend who's interrupting this conversation and cutting it short." Matt's voice caused the three of us to turn around. Even though the two Canadians don't couldn't see it, I mouth "Thank you" to Matt. He spots it and gives me a quick wink before turning back to the Canadians. "Care to leave gentlemen?" Jericho glares and walks off, Christian behind him.

Matt sighs as he sits down at our table. "When's he gonna learn?"

"What do you mean?"

"He tries to go after all the wrestlers' wives and girlfriends. In my opinion he needs a woman bad."

I laugh. "So, what'd you get me?"

He puts our dinner on the table. "Chicken salad and cheeseburgers!"

"A healthy meal, Matthew," I say sarcastically with a laugh.


	8. Ch 8: Bumping Heads

**Chapter Eight Disclaimer: No one in this chapter is my property. They are all property of themselves, possibly each other, and World Wrestling Entertainment and Titan Sports.**

After we finish eating, Matt stands up and clears his throat. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen of the WWE. It has come to my attention that many have wondered who this beautiful young woman sitting next to me is. She is my girlfriend Krys, and soon to be mother of my child." I blush like crazy and put my head down. Matt didn't stop there.

As wrestlers and Divas smile and clap, Matt puts his hand up, trying to finish. "Also, I want everyone to know that I love this woman, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So Krys," Matt kneels down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring, "will you bear me more children? Will you be a mother to my kids? Will you marry me?"

I gasp and stand up, along with a few other Divas, eager to hear the answer. I look around at the silent crowd of wrestlers and then down at my boyfriend. Suddenly, no one is there but the two of us. I see his hopeful face and eyes full of love that match my own. Tears form in my eyes as I say these words:

"YES! Yes I'll marry you Matt! I love you! I wanna be a mother to our kids! I love you and I want to be your wife!" Matt cheers and lifts me up, spinning me around. When he put me down to the tears, cheers and sobs of wrestlers and Divas, Matt puts the diamond ring on my left ring finger and then kisses me like we've been in love forever.

(Approximately 3 months later)

We've been having wedding rehearsals for about a month now. I'm cranky and starting to get a little ticked now, because of nerves and some mood swings.

"Hey Krys, come here!" Matt calls me over to his side. As I walk over, I see the guy again, this time, I see that his hair is the EXACT same shade dyed as mine--purple! (A.N.: Can pregnant women dye their hair? LOL)

I walk over--more like waddle--to my fiancé's side. "Yeah?" I ask.

"This is my brother Jeff," Matt said. "Jeff, this is my fiancée Krys. You guys are in Peroxwhygen with Shannon."

"Pleasure to meet you Krys," Jeff said, sounding like it was anything but.

"Likewise," I say. From the way he's glaring at me, I can tell that he thinks I'm trash. Like I care.

"Great! You guys are hitting it off already," Matt said, a smile on his face. "I'll give you two some time to talk 'cause I see Daddy coming over. Be back later." He goes rushing off toward his father, leaving me and Tie-dye together.

"So, um...I heard you're in Peroxwhygen too?" I say, trying to make conversation. He just glares at me.

"Yeah."

"What do you do?"

He glares some more. "I do vocals. What do YOU do?"

"Me? I do background vocals. Just sometimes I get time off while Shannon takes over when he comes off the road traveling."

He gives me a major dirty look when I mentioned Shannon's name. "Stop pretending to be polite."

"HUH?"

"The only reason Matt's with you now is because you got knocked up and he thinks it's his. It's probably not even Matt's."

My eyes instantly darken to a deep angry brown. I DON'T like this guy. "Right," I say sarcastically. "I slept with so many guys that I don't know who I screwed, when, where, and which guy's kid it is. I sure get around, don't I?"

"That's right. That's just the kind of nasty slut that you are. If you weren't with Matt, you'd wanna screw me too!"

"Right. Of course I want to. I'd just LOVE to sleep with Jeff Hardy! He's such a turn on, so hot, and SUCH A JACKASS!" And with that, I stomp off.

As I walk off, I get yanked around by Jeff. "What do you want from me!" I cry. "I love Matt, he loves me, it's his kid and Shannon's gone, DEAL WITH IT! Leave me alone!"

"It's not his kid!"

"YES IT IS!" I practically scream. Then I lower my voice to a whisper. "He was the only guy I was with. I was never with Shannon; we didn't do anything like that. He kept pressuring me to sleep with him and I didn't want to. I saw him one night kissing a ring rat, and Shannon and I got into an argument and I went to Matt's room because I was upset. He was comforting me and it-it just happened, and that's why I'm here. Are you happy now that you know the story? Can you leave me alone now?" Without waiting for an answer, I stomp off, ready to cry.

I leave the rehearsal in a huff, snapping at anyone who tries to stop me until I get back to Matt's house. I stomp in, slam the door shut, and go up to my bedroom I share with Matt. I flop on the bed (making sure NOT to do it face first) and proceed to cry my eyes out.

After a while, I go down into the kitchen because I knew it wouldn't be healthy for my kid if I starve myself. I come down and fix myself something eatable from leftovers.

As I'm forcing myself to chew, there's a knock at the front door. I get up, walk up over to the door, and look out the peephole to see Jeff standing there, looking concerned. _That bastard shouldn't be here! _I think angrily. _After what he said to me, he has the pure nerve to come onto these steps! As if I'm REALLY gonna let him in!_

He knocks again. "Krys, please, open up. I need to talk to you." He sounds really concerned, which blows my mind.

"There's nothing left to talk about," I spit out. "You said all you had to say about me earlier. There's nothing left to be said. You'd better get outta here before big bro finds you on his doorstep trying to talk to a nasty slut!"

"Please," Jeff said. "Just let me in. I really need to say something to you."

"Tough. I'm not opening this door."

"Krys! Stop being so stubborn! Please, just let me in. I'll only stay as long as you want me to, but I really gotta tell you this."

"Fine." I take the locks off and open the door. Jeff is standing there, looking upset. What a drama queen. "What do you want?" I ask, closing the door as he comes in.

"I really need to…" he starts, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. I got all that. What's so important that I had to let you in to tell me?"

"This," he says. He pulls me to him, and kisses me deeply and passionately, then pulls away before I can slap him.

All I do is stare at him. Then quietly I whisper, "You'd better get the hell away from me before I call Matt."

"I'm afraid you won't get much of an answer."

"Why not? Did you steal his phone?"

"Right, of course I did," Jeff said sarcastically. "For your info, SIS, Matt's hurt."

I gasp. "What?"

"Yeah." Jeff glares at me. "He tried to take off after you and ran face-first into a tree. Dad asked me to get you."

"Right," I answer, still in shock. _Matt's hurt? I gotta get to him, _I think. "Let's go," I say, pulling on my jacket and grabbing my keys as I go out the door.


	9. Ch 9: Wedding Night

**Chapter Nine Disclaimer: Anyone you see in this story is property of either myself, themselves, or the WWE. Past and present WWE Superstars and/or Divas included in this story are their own property, and the property of the WWE. Thanks for not suing.**

(At the hospital) 8:00 pm

Jeff and I rush into the waiting room, hurrying to find Gil. We find him sitting down next to one of the doctors, who is telling him something. As soon as the doctor leaves, Jeff and I rush over to Gil. "What happened Gil?" I ask softly, kneeling down next to him.

Instantly Gil helped me back on to my feet. "Don't kneel down, it'll be bad for the baby," he said gruffly.

"My safety's not important, Matt's is. He's hurt Gil, I know it. Please tell me what's wrong." Gil looks up at my words and gives a soft smile.

"Don't worry, little lady," he said. "Matthew's gonna be just fine. The doctor said that he smacked that tree pretty good. He only has a bump on his head and a sore body. He's resting now and he'll be fine in the morning."

I sigh, relieved. "That's good. Is he gonna be released tomorrow?" I ask.

Gil nods. "Yup. First thing tomorrow I'm comin' here to pick up my boy. You can stay home and rest."

"No. I wanna be there for Matt. He got hurt because of me and I'm gonna be here to take care of my fiancé."

"Okay, if you're sure…"

"Positive."

"Okay. We can go in to see him in the morning. Take her home, Jeffrey." Jeff nods, and with that, the three of us head out to our respective homes.

Jeff takes me home in his car. As he walks me back to Matt's house, I turn to him.

"Thanks."

He looks at me, confused. "Thanks? For what?"

"For letting me know about Matt. If you hadn't gotten me to open the door, we would've still been out here arguing." I give him a hug and he stiffens up.

He just stands on the doorstep as I hug him, then he pulls away. He can see the grateful tears in my eyes, and he looks like he was angry with himself. "Yeah," he says, walking away. "No problem. Anytime. Well, uh, goodnight." He walks off into the night quickly.

"Night," I call back and I close and lock the door. As I go back into the kitchen, I notice my plate of leftovers still on the table. I pick it up, put it in the fridge, and go to bed, thinking (oddly) of Jeffrey Nero Hardy.

(Next day) 9:00 am

"Hi, Matty!" I squeal, and then cover my mouth as my fiancé winces slightly. "Sorry dear."

"It's okay," Matt says, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Nine AM," said Jeff, checking the clock by his brother's bed.

"What in the world happened?" he then asked, rubbing his head. "I got a bump on the noggin, and my head feels like I've had a hangover for a week."

"Well…I guess you did bump your head," I say.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember what happened! You ran--well waddled off away from Dad's house. You looked upset so I followed you make sure you were okay. You were going pretty fast and I didn't want to frighten you, so I slowed down, but then I started running and then I ran face first into a tree. Now I'm waking up to a bunch of people in my hospital room," Matt explained.

"Awwwww," I coo. "You got hurt for me? You're so sweet. I'm okay now. It's you who needs to be taken care of. Starting… NOW!" The doctor signs his release papers and we take Matt home and I take good care of my fiancé (in more ways than one…)

(December 31st, 2000) 11:50 pm

It's ten minutes to midnight. It's freezing fucking cold, and it's my wedding night. Not that wedding night, I'm getting MARRIED tonight. For me, nervous is an understatement. I'm a bundle of nerves, and my dress is probably barely hanging over my belly (which has grown the size of almost two watermelons thanks to Southern cooking), and I am seriously on edge.

I'm pacing up and down the floor in my future father-in-law's home and my mom is following me, trying to fix my veil.

"KRYS! Stay still! How do you expect me to fix your veil if you keep moving around!" my mom shouts.

I stop. "Sorry mom. I'm not really ready to get married. I mean, I am, but--I'M FUCKIN' NERVOUS!"

Just then, Amy, Mindy, and Torrie come jogging inside, in heels and bridesmaids gowns. "Ready?" Amy asks.

"No. I'm scared."

"Don't worry," Torrie says, helping my mom finish my veil. "When I married Billy, I was scared too. All you have to do is walk, smile, and say, 'I do'. It's that simple and boom--you're married."

"Thanks. I really needed that. WHERE'S THE MAID OF HONOR!" I shriek. Ali pokes her head in.

"Someone call me?"

"YES! I need you guys in line out there! Don't scare me any more. If you do, I'll probably faint."

"Roger." Ali and the others go out to the organ music. I take a deep breath as the wedding march starts to play. I take another deep breath and start to make my way out.


	10. Ch 10: A Wed Mother

**Chapter Ten Disclaimer: I make no claim to any person of the Hardy family. I only own Krys, and her children. The rest are all real people, and own themselves.**

_(Same night) 11:55 pm  
_  
Matt is nervous. He, his brother, his father, and friends and relatives await the bride. He spots the bridesmaids walking down, Lisa in front. He shoots a nervous look to his younger brother for support, and Jeff sees him, smiles, and gives him thumbs up sign.

Suddenly, after the bridesmaids take their places, the wedding music march starts to play, and Krys slowly walks down the walkway. As she passed by each row, people oohed and aahed, most of whom were Divas, friends, and Krys's mom. As she slowly walked down the walkway towards Matt, he started to get nervous. He wasn't ready for marriage; he only proposed to Krys out of duty.

As Krys got to Matt's side, the music ended. Krys looked up into his gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes and they both knew there was no going back.

"Dearly beloved," the minister boomed, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two young individuals. Matthew Moore Hardy and Krystle Lynnette Douglas. Matthew Moore Hardy, do you promise to love, honor, and cherish this woman, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Matt took a deep, shaky breath. "I do," he said.

The minister then turned to Krys. "Krystle Lynnette Douglas," he said. "Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish this young man, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

This time it was Krys's turn to take the deep, shaky breath. She looked around nervously and then saw Matt's face, full of love. She smiled. "I do."

_(Same night) 11:59 pm  
_  
As Krys said "I do", Jeff longed to be the one standing next to her, about to marry her. He didn't know why he felt that way about Krys, but he did. He did ever since he first met her. He tried to cover his feelings for her by calling her names, but it didn't work. He was in love.

"Now, if there is anyone who feels that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

_I'm not going to ruin this for Matt, _Jeff thought. _Do it for Matt. Don't ruin it for Matt. Do it for Matt…  
_  
"Then, by the power vested in me, I now declare you man and wife," the minister said. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Jeff's heart nearly broke when he saw the glow on Krys's face when she and Matt kissed at midnight. He couldn't bear living with the fact that the woman he loved was married to his brother. He turned and walked away quickly into his house, and didn't stop until he was safely in his room, where he cried himself to sleep.

_(Krys' POV)_

I am now Mrs. Matthew Moore Hardy. Even though I am very happy, I can't help feeling guilty for some reason. As Matt and I cut the wedding cake, I take a slice and start to feed it to him. He takes a piece and feeds me a little. After a few bites, I call out, "Who wants cake?" and people start coming up. I sit down, holding my stomach.

Matt sits down next to me and turns my face to look at him. "What's wrong?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing. It's just the cold."

"Want me to warm you up?" He starts to take his jacket off, but I stop him.

"Don't," I say, holding my stomach again. _It's just a stomachache, _I say to myself. _It's not the fact that I am now seven months pregnant. It's just that my body's not used to sugar yet-_"OUCH!" I cry out, trying to stand, but pains are hitting me hard and fast.

Matt stands up quickly and looks into my pain-filled face. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Is it the baby?"

I try to answer, but before I can more pains hit my stomach and I scream in agony. Everyone is staring now, and Gil is starting to look worried. Mindy gives him her cell and he calls someone.

A few minutes later, I am in an ambulance with Matt beside me holding my hand. He's trying to give me words of comfort, but I can barely hear him over my screams of pain.

We make it to the hospital and they get me into a room fast. "YOU BASTARD! YOU SON OF A BITCH I HATE YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME ASSHOLE! IF YOU EVER THINK ABOUT PULLING THAT SHIT OUT IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN, I'M GONNA CUT IT OFF AND GIVE IT TO YOU FOR DINNER!" I scream as I push with all my might.

Finally, after who knows how long, I give one final push and I hear two wails. As I lift my sweaty head to look and see what happened, I see Matt in a doctor's scrubs over his tuxedo holding a little girl.

He looks up and smiles at me. "It's a girl," he mouths, and I smile weakly. As I lay my head back down on my pillow, the doctor comes in. And I nearly scream.

He's holding a second baby! "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hardy," he says in a Southern drawl. "You are now the proud parents of identical twin girls!" Matt beams. I simply groan and put my head back on the pillow as the doc leaves.

Matt walks over and kisses my sweat-drenched face. "Twins," he breathed. "Are you okay?"

I nod my head slowly. "Yeah," I say sarcastically with a tired smile. "Never better. I feel so ALIVE after having identical twin girls!"

"Do you wanna hold one?" he asks. I nod, and he gives me my first born daughter. I look into her angelic face and she smiles. I smile back at her and look up to my husband.

"I picked a name."

"What?

"Ruby Amy Hardy," I say as I start to feed her. Since she's premature, she doesn't have any hair yet, but I can already tell she's gonna have black hair. Matt and I both have blackish-brown hair.

After Ruby finishes feeding, her belly is full and she drifts off to sleep. After I feed little Amy, she goes to sleep as well. I kiss Matt and we fall asleep as well, me in my bed, and he in a chair, the two of us holding our children close to our hearts.


	11. Ch 11: Birthday Present

**Chapter Disclaimer:**** I make no claims to the Hardy family, or anyone affiliated with them. I own only Krys and her children. All the rest of these persons are real, and own themselves.**

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the delay in updating this! I completely forgot about this one, and it's one of my favorites… Since I have finals later this afternoon and on Monday, I'm gonna have some time to myself to post more, so enjoy!**

(January 4, 2001) 10:00 a.m.  
It's my 23rd birthday, and I'm celebrating it in a stupid hospital.

Matt comes in while I am sleeping. He holds my hand and softly kisses it as I start to stir.

I wake up and see my husband smiling up at me. "Morning gorgeous," he says, smiling.

"Hey yourself." I look around. "Is it New Year's yet?"

Matt laughs. "Babe, New Year's was three days ago. Remember you had the kids right after midnight?"

"Oh yeah." I try to remember what day it is. "OH! MATT! Today…"

"Is your birthday." He pulls out a small box and puts it in my arms. "Go on," he says. "Open it."

"All right already," I say sarcastically. "I didn't know my husband was my daddy too."

"We'll see who your daddy is," Matt says. "We'll see soon as you get cleared to go home. We'll see who your daddy is for sure." He has a glint in his eyes and a wicked smile.

"Don't even think about it bud," I say. "You gotta wait 6 weeks. I open the little box and gasp.

Inside was a locket. A beautiful silver locket on a long silver chain.

"Open it up," Matt whispered. I nod and slowly open the locket. Inside are two tiny heart-shaped pictures. One is of Matt and I on New Year's before I went into labor. And the second is a tiny heart-shaped photo of the twins together.

"Matt," I whisper softly. As tears slowly start to fill my eyes, I hug my husband. "Thank you. This is the best birthday present ever. I love it so much. It's so beautiful."

"Not more than you, my beautiful bride." I blush slightly and look around. "Where's everyone else?" I ask.

"Out in the waiting room. I wanted to spend some private time with my blushing bride." I blush even more. "Ah, you are blushing!"

"Stop it, you goofball." I swat his arm. "So, when can I get outta here?"

"Now if you're ready," a doctor says as he comes in. I get home and rest my pretty head for a little while.

"It's your birthday, Krys. Lighten up." Matt says as he kisses my cheek in our new home.

"How?"

"I'm treating you for your birthday. We're going out."

"Where?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Matt has that sexy mysterious twinkle in his eyes again. Before I can ask, he shushes me, helps me put on my clothes, shushes me again, and gets me released from the hospital.

Later, around 4:00 p.m., we pull up in some kind of parking lot. I can't tell for sure because I'm blindfolded and queasy from the ride. So we pull up and Matt helps me out of his car. He opens a door and ushers me in. I don't know for sure, but I think I hear beeping noises.

We walk down a carpeted ramp and Matt says something to a guy. The guy says okay and Matt walks me to a short pair of stairs and down. He then walks me over to a table and sits me down. At this point, I'm getting a little impatient. "Matt? What's going on? When can I take this stupid blindfold off?"

"Now." I untie the blindfold and pull it off.

"SURPRISE!!!" As my eyes adjust to the light, I see family, friends and in-laws.

I gasp in surprise. "What's this? A-a party? For me?" I look around at everyone and then I see Jeff.

He's sitting down at the table, next to a tall girl with long brown hair. He's smiling, but his eyes look sad. I feel bad for him, even though I don't know why.

I look at my husband and smile sweetly. "Thank you," I whisper and kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you all," I say to everyone at the table. "This is so sweet of you guys to do this for me. I mean, wow. I just had a wedding a few days ago, and during that wedding, I had twin baby girls. I just got out of the hospital a few hours ago, and now, you guys are throwing this party for me. It's so sweet of you. Thank you so, so much."

Matt stands up. "Well now," he says smiling. "After my new wife's speech, I have one of my own, and it goes like this. GO PLAY! HAVE FUN! PIG OUT! Thank you!" He sits back down next to me and smiles.

"Thank you," I say again, and then look around as people get up and leave the table. "By the way, where are we?"

"Don't you know?"

"No."

"The coolest place to be a kid," he says. "Chuck E. Cheese's!"

"OH GOD!" I laugh. "You sound just like a little kid! It's so cute!"

"You'll see something even cuter on our honeymoon," Matt whispers in my ear, and I blush.

"Matt," Jeff said suddenly, "Is it okay if I steal your wife to show her the games? If you want, you could always talk to Beth here." The brunette smiled. "Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce you two girls. Beth, this is Matt's new wife Krystle a.k.a. Krys. Krys, this is my new girlfriend Beth."

The girl named Beth walked over to Jeff's side, and I stand up to shake her hand. "It's so wonderful to meet you at last," Beth says to me.

"Likewise," I say.

"I was so curious to meet the girl that stole Matt's heart. When Jeff told me, I was so eager to find her. And now that I know who you are, we can be friends. We can go shopping for baby clothes and do other fun things."

I smile. "I'm looking forward to it Beth." To be honest, I kind of give Jeff an odd look behind Beth's back. As I smile at Beth, I can't help but think that this girl is NOT PRETTY. She's not pretty, but she's not ugly either. I kinda wonder about Jeff's taste in women now.

As Matt and Beth talk, Jeff and I walk around to play some games. I had about a hundred bucks in quarters, and since we rented out the whole place, it was ours for the taking.

We walk around a bit, and then I start jumping around and squealing. "Ooooh, oooooh, OOOOOOH!"

Jeff laughs. "What's got you so excited?"

I stop bouncing and hop on the game. "ARCTIC THUNDER! It's the coolest ride-game ever! I used to play it all the time when I came here as a kid." I choose my fave character, Candy Ice, and my fave course, Blizzard in D.C. and wait for the race to start.

Jeff hops on behind me, and I smirk. "Wait till I start to speed up. You'll feel the coolest breeze." The countdown starts, and I'm off! I speed and ride up a ramp and do the Ice Cycle, one of my tricks. I fall into the tunnel, next to the monkey Panzo. He hits me, and I kick him and he falls off his snowmobile. I hit a speed icon and my ride speeds up, and we feel the cool breeze hitting us as I speed up toward the finish line.

I can't tell for sure, but something is poking my back. Since Jeff is the only one behind me-NO, I think as I win first place. I'm NOT going there. He's my brother-in-law and I'm not gonna think that way about him. It's wrong. Besides, I'm married to Matt. Why the holy hell would I want his weirdo of a brother anyway? He's got Beth and he looks happy with her. Even if she is an ugly-STOP!

I get off the machine, and Jeff follows me, looking concerned. "What's wrong Krys? You were fine a second ago. What happened to the fun loving kid I was laughing with a minute ago?"

I whirl around to face him, my eyes bright. "She doesn't want Jeff Hardy flirting with her," I snap.

"Whoa. Wait a minute. Where did that come from? I flirted with you? What in the world are you talking about?"

"I'm NOT stupid Jeff. I know the difference between a guy just sitting behind me and a guy trying to grind the living hell out of me!"

"I wasn't doing any such thing! I didn't try to pull anything on you okay? I guess I was just getting a little too close to you, and you overreacted."

"Whatever." I stomp off to go outside, forgetting that I don't have a coat on, and that it was January, which means that when I go outside, its freezing cold, and I nearly freeze when I open the door.

A second later I'm being pulled back in by Jeff, and I'm pounding on his shoulders. "Why are you doing this to me? Leave me alone! I don't wanna be anywhere near you! I hate…"

Jeff cuts me off by gently kissing me. My hands start to try to push him away, but his grip is too strong. The second I realize that he's not going to let me go, I start to whimper, hoping that he would let me go. He mistakes my begging whimpers for whimpers of pleasure, so he moans and deepens the kiss, pulling my body even closer to his.

I return it, now moaning instead of whimpering. I push my body up against him even more and start grinding my hips against him. I can now feel something very rock hard pressing against me, and it's driving me so wild.

Jeff turns around and pins me against the wall, never breaking the kiss. He lifts my legs up and wraps them around his waist, bringing us even closer together.

Just as he's about to reach his hands up my shirt, I pull away. "NO!" I cry, breaking away from around his waist. I stand up straight again and stare at him as my breath returned. "What the hell were you trying to pull?" I demand.

"You enjoyed it as much as I did. Don't deny it," he says. "And don't you dare say that you thought I was Matt because you know it wasn't."

"How do you know?" I retort.

"You called me. You said my name. Even though I was horny as hell, it doesn't mean that my senses were clouded. I heard you call me Jeff."

I glare at him. "Whatever. I'm not arguing with you over something as stupid as hell as this crap." I turn to walk off, not even bothering to listen to what else he says.

"It wasn't so stupid when you were enjoying that kiss!" Jeff shouted as I walk away.


	12. Ch 12: Coming Home

**Chapter Disclaimer:**** I make no claims to the Hardy family, or anyone else that you recognize. These persons are real, and their own property.**

I stomp back over to Arctic Thunder, and race a few more times, but I'm so messed up I lose each time. For some reason, I'm thinking about Jeff kissing me.

Finally I get off the game and go back to my table. For a second, a brief second, I think I see Matt and Amy kissing, but it was so brief that I barely pay it any mind.

I walk over to my husband and cover his eyes with my hands. "Guess who?" I ask teasingly.

"Hmmmm," Matt says with a smirk on his face. "I know this voice. Hmm, and maybe these hands too… Who is it? Jeff?"

I gasp. Amy laughs. Matt keeps smirking.

"Not Jeff?" he asks. "No, well…Daddy? Is that you?"

I move my hands from his eyes and smack him upside the head. "You knew WELL ENOUGH that I wasn't your dad or Jeff!"

Matt snickers. "I did?" I swat his arm. "Ouch, okay, I did know it was you." He pulls me into his lap. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to mess with your mind a little bit."

"Ah, don't worry about it. You're lucky I'm a sweetie, or I'd be a royal bitch right now."

"You mean you're not already?" I swat his arm again. "Ow! So abusive! Amy! Help! Call 911! Husband abuse! HUSBAND ABUSE!"

I laugh. "Shut up, you stupid monkey! I'm not a husband beater!"

"Can I be?"

"HUH?"

He moves over to whisper in my ear. "A husband beater. I'm your husband, and I can beat my…"

"SHUT UP!" I cry out, laughing. "You're disgusting!"

Matt gives his sexy mysterious smirk. "I know. Baby, I wanna let you know now. By marrying me, you have no idea what you got yourself into."

I glare at him, and then give him a dirty look. "Why don't you show me instead of telling me?"

"Later dear. Later."

(7:00 pm)

We leave from Chuck E. Cheese's and Matt drives me back to our new home. Just as we come to open the door, we hear barking. Then as the door opens, Matt is tackled by a small tan bullet.

I looked down, startled, to see that the bullet was actually a small tan dog, and Matt was laughing as it licked his face. "It's okay, Mason. It's okay boy. I'm fine, I'm fine. Let me up, I wanna introduce you to somebody."

The dog finally allowed Matt up off the floor, and then flopped down to lay at Matt's feet as we sat in the living room.

"Mason, this is my wife Krys. She's gonna help take care of you," Matt said. "And Krys, this…" he picked up the adorable puppy "…is Mason."

I move over so I was looking into Mason's adorable face. "Hi Mason," I coo. "You're a cutie." I give a sneaky grin. "Maybe even cuter than Matthew," I coo.

"HEY!" Matt says. "No one's cuter than Matt Hardy: Version 1. I'm the hottest there is."

"Yeah right," I say, and then turn back to Mason. "Mason's a cutie, yes he is. He knows he is. I think I'm in love." I pick Mason up and hug him tight, then giggle as he licks my face.

"Hey! You'd better be in love with me and not the dog," Matt said.

"Well Matt, since you're a dog that counts you out. Come on Mason; let's go get you some puppy chow." I get up and walk toward the kitchen, Mason and Matt hot on my heels.

Right after I feed Mason, I'm snatched up by Matt. "You fiend! Put me down!" I start squealing as he carries me up the stairs toward our bedroom.

"I'll prove to you that I'm the better specimen," Matt says, closing the door behind him.


	13. Ch 13: Matty's Secret

**Chapter Disclaimer:**** I make no claims to the Hardy family, or anyone else associated with them that appear in this story. Anyone that you recognize in this story, I do not own. These persons are real, and their own rightful property.**

**Author's Note: I actually uploaded this chapter to the wrong story/Insert blond joke here/ Sorry; I just noticed it too, and deleted the chapter, so here's the chapter recently re-uploaded to the right story. Enjoy!  
**

(Three years later) 5:00 p.m.

It's our third anniversary, and I've been trying to talk to Jr. Merrill to get time off to see Matt. So far, every time I've asked him, he said that he'd think about it.

"Jr., I so need to talk to you," I say, running up to him the night before our third anniversary.

He raises up a hand. "Go on Krys," he says.

I stop. "What? What'd you say?"

"I said go on. Shannon's got time off now and we'll use him to take your place. Go see your man and kids."

"Really?" I squeal. "THANK YOU! I love you so much! You're such a sweetie! I promise I'll pay you back for this one, Jr. I swear!"

"Ah, get goin' girl," he says laughing. "Matt's waiting for you."

I give him a bear hug and run off towards our house. I quietly open the door, and Mason is standing there. He looks worried, like something was wrong.

"What's wrong, boy?" I ask softly, bending down to pet him. "Is the house safe?" He tilts his head. "Okay, are the girls safe?" He tilts his head again. "Well, is Matt safe?" He starts barking like crazy and runs up to the top of the stairs.

"Oh, he's upstairs? Thanks boy." I pet Mason on the head and then head into the kitchen to feed him. While he eats, I take my jacket off and toss it onto the sofa, and then I slowly tiptoe upstairs towards our bedroom.

I don't really hear much, but I hear sounds coming from the bedroom, like he was gasping for air. Thinking that he was sick or something, I open the door slowly and poke my head in. "Matty? You okay? OH MY GOD!!!"

(Same day)

"OH MY GOD!!!" I scream, breaking Matt and the woman apart. I walk over slowly and turn the light on next to the bed. The redhead trying to cover her face was Amy.

"How could you do this to me?" I wail, walking around the bed as Matt tried to pull his boxers on. "Three years Matt. THREE YEARS and you do this to me? How could you?"

Matt comes over and tries to hug me, but I pull away from him. "Krys, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You didn't?" I ask sarcastically. "YOU DIDN'T? Well, it's happened, and it's too late for regrets. You," I say, pointing to Amy, who had just got finished getting dressed, "get the hell out of here before I kill you!" Amy goes rushing past me, and I yank a long lock out of her head as I grab it.

I throw her hair out after her, and sit down on the bed and bury my face in my hands, crying. Matt tries to put his arms around me, and luckily I let him. He kisses my cheek, but I push him away. "I'm sorry Krys, I really am."

Through my tears, I glare at him. "If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it. I've wasted three years of my life with you. I married you, I had your daughters, and I LOVED you. I thought we were happy. I thought you loved me too."

"I do, but…"

"But you wanted a bang buddy on the road, and you just happened to find it in Amy! God, Matt, she was one of my bridesmaids! I trusted her! I trusted you! And now, the day before our third anniversary, I find you cheating on me! WITH HER! I was so stupid."

"You're not stupid Krys," Matt says, sitting next to me and pulling me close despite my struggling. "You're very smart. And you're beautiful and mesmerizing…"

"But a goddamn fool for marrying you!" I shout, standing up. "Forget it, Matt. Nothing you can say or do can stop me. Not now." I pick up an old suitcase of mine and start emptying drawers of clothes into it.

"What are you doing?" Matt demanded.

I dump my last drawer into my suitcase and zip it up. I haul it over my shoulder and leave the room, going downstairs.

"I said, what are you doing?" Matt says, yanking my arm back as I get to the door.

I spin around, tuck a piece of hair behind my ear, and glared at Matt. "What does it look like?" I snap. "I'm leaving. I'm outta here. I'm not gonna sit around and play the dutiful housewife while you go out and sleep with every slut under the sun!"

"You're not going anywhere," Matt said in a dangerously quiet tone. "I love you Krys; I can't and won't let you go."

"Oh yeah?" I taunt. "Just watch me!"

I turn back around to unlock the door. I open the door, but Matt closes it by pushing one hand against it. I try to yank the door open while his hand is there, but he grabs my arms and spins me back around against the door to face him.

"Let me go Matthew!" I say, even tough voice is slightly shaky. Matt smirks and locks the door from behind my back. I notice that his chocolate-brown eyes looked a little dull and cold and I get a little scared. "W-why are you staring at me like that?"

I also notice that his body is getting a little too close to mine. Just as I try to push him away, he yanks my arms and hauls me over his shoulders and carries me upstairs, screaming.

"Put me down, Matt! Please, put me down!" I beg as he carries me up the stairs. He walks into the bedroom, closes and locks the door, and throws me on the bed.

The second I try to move away, he grabbed me and pinned me on the bed. When begging doesn't work, I try to fight back by kicking and biting and scratching. That's when he did it. I was trying to get off the bed when he grabbed me and yanked me back. I know that our bedroom was soundproofed, so screaming was out. I bit him on the chest and he backhanded me hard across the face, knocking me back onto the pillows, giving him the chance to climb on top of me.

I now saw the cold, dark and angry lust in his eyes and I'm terrified. I start to beg again, hoping that my pleas would get to him.

His eyes flashed. "Too late, baby," he said huskily as he ripped my clothes off. "You've done something you shouldn't have ever done." He pulled his boxers off. "You awakened something deep inside that's always gonna want you. I'm sorry." And I scream.


	14. Ch 14: The Truth Hurts

**Chapter Disclaimer:**** I make no claims to the Hardy family, or anyone else associated with them that appear in this story. Anyone that you recognize in this story, I do not own. These persons are real, and their own rightful property.**

(The next day)

He didn't stop. He continued throughout the night. On and on and on. Back and forth, harder and harder with each thrust until he reached his climax.

He did his business and left me there. Unconscious. Bloody and torn.

As I wake up, my whole body is racked with pain. _Why am I so sore?_ I wonder. And then I remember last night; catching him and Amy in bed. Our arguments, me trying to leave, our fighting, him ra…

He raped me.

As the realization hit, I sit straight up and cry myself into oblivion. When I feel like I can't sleep forever, I feel someone's lips on my face, kissing me awake. I sit up and look around. At first, I try to get out of the bed, and then I see Matt lying in the bed next to me.

I stare at him, wide-eyed, and he just smiles. "Morning beautiful, you look gorgeous," he says softly. He takes my hand and softly kisses it. "Happy anniversary."

"I…you…" I start to say, but he puts a finger to his lips.  
"Shhh. I'll be right back." He gets up, and, to my surprise, walks out of the bedroom naked, and then comes back with a tray of food.

"What's this?" I whisper, drawing the covers up over my body.

He smiles at me. "Breakfast in bed. It's our anniversary, remember?" I nod. "Good. Since it's our anniversary, I decided to make you breakfast."

I look down at the tray and see that he made toast with butter, grits, eggs, bacon and sausage with a cup of coffee and a half a grapefruit. I look up into Matt's eyes. He frowns. "Don't you like it?" he asks, taking a step toward the bed.

I quickly nod. "I love it Matt," I manage to say. "It's all really sweet of you, it really is, but I don't drink coffee and I'm allergic to grapefruit."

"Oh," Matt says, pulling on a pair on jeans and a T-shirt. "I'll go get you a few boxes of instant tea, okay? You stay here and play my special little girl." He lightly touches the tip of my nose with his finger and walks out of the room, humming the lyrics to his theme song. As soon as I hear the front door slam and the car rev up, I put the tray on a night stand and climb out of the bed.

I jump out of bed, and take the world's quickest shower. I dry off quickly and then put on some clean clothes. When I'm done dressing, I look in the drawers for my car keys, but they're gone and I can't find them.

_Shit_, I think. _My keys are gone!_ I change my mind quickly and grab my jacket as I run downstairs. I'm about to run out of the house when I spot Matt walking up the stairs. _Oh no_, I think, _he's back!_

His eyes are that dark angry brown again as he walks up the front steps. "I thought I asked you to stay in bed while I went to get you some tea?" he whispered. "I asked you to follow simple rules and you can't do that! What good are you as a wife if you can't listen?"

At first, I was frozen with fear, and then I get my courage back, and jumped off over the side of the steps. I reach the bottom and am about to run when a hand grips my hair, pulling me back.

I spot Jeff and I am about to scream when Matt plants his mouth over mine, muffling my scream. He breaks away from me and looks at Jeff and waved. "Hey bro," Matt says. "Whatcha doing?"

"Ah, nothing," Jeff calls back. He looks at me and sees the fear in my face, then frowns. "Uh, Matty, what's wrong with Krys?"

Matt looks at me and bends down to make it seem like he's kissing my cheek. He bends down to my ear and whispers, "You'd better make like you've got acting skills girl, or else." Then before he moves his face back, he kisses my cheek and I pretend to smile.

"She's fine," Matt calls back to Jeff. "She just doesn't feel too well." He then turns to me with a smile, that when he turned to me was a scowl. "Isn't that right, baby?" he growls low to me.

I'm quick to answer. "Um, y-y-yeah," I stammer. "Uh, just a stomach bug. That's it."

Jeff looks like he doesn't believe me, but shrugs his shoulders. "Okay. If you guys say so. Happy anniversary!"

"Thanks bro," Matt calls back as Jeff goes back inside his house. Matt then turns to me with a scowl on his face. "Inside," he snarls.

For a second, I'm about to obey, but then I turn back and face him. "No," I say quietly.

"What did you say?"

"I said no. I'm not going to let you bully me. You can't do it and I won't let you!"

He slaps me hard, and I stumble back, holding my face. He backs me up the stairs and back into the house, where he locks the door.

"You forgot, my dear wife," Matt says. "Our daughters aren't here, and the house is soundproofed. No one can help you. You're all mine now."

"NO!" I cry and run up the stairs with Matt right behind me.

He tackles my feet and I fall hard at the top of the stairs. Matt climbs up the stairs to kick my side as I try to get up, and then drags me by the hair into the bedroom.

By now, I'm barely conscious as Matt rips my clothes off and climbs on top of me. I manage to whisper a small plea one last time.

"No…Matt, please, have mercy…I love you."


	15. Ch 15: Asking for Help

**Chapter Disclaimer:**** I make no claims to the Hardy family, or anyone else associated with them that appear in this story. Anyone that you recognize in this story, I do not own. These persons are real, and their own rightful property.**

(One week later)

It's been a week of horror for me, and I can't stop it. I've got no life of my own anymore. All of it is centered on Matt.

One day, I get a phone call. As the phone rings, waking me up, I slowly reach around to pick up it up off of the night stand. "Hello?" I whisper, looking around to make sure Matt was nowhere to be found.

"Krys? Are you okay?" The sound of Jr. Merrill's voice almost makes me cry. "What's wrong?"

"I…" The sound of Matt's feet on the stairs sets me into a panic. "I'll call you back later." Without waiting for Jr. to respond, I hang up the phone just as Matt comes in.

As the door opens, I try to cover myself with the blankets on the bed, but Matt grabs them and yanks them away. There's a fire in his eyes that I've never seen before, and it scares the living hell out of me.

"Who were you talking to?" he demands.

I shake my head quickly. "N-no one," I say shakily, pulling my nightshirt down over my knees. "I wasn't talking to anyone. I just woke up."

"Are you sure about that Krys?" he says. "You weren't talking to anyone?"

"No. I swear. I just woke up."

Just then, the phone rang. Matt didn't answer it, and he gave me a look that told me not to. The answering machine picked up the message, and Jr.'s voice came on as he left a message.

"Krys, it's me again. Why'd you hang up on me so quick? If you get a chance, call me back. Later." He hangs up, and I am afraid to look at my husband.

Matt turns to me. "I thought you said you didn't talk to anyone?"

"I-I-I…"

He slaps me hard. "Shut up," he growls. "You weren't talking to anyone, but Jr. called here and said for you to call him back?"

"I'm sorry Matt. I swear."

"You swear Krys?"

"Yes. I swear."

"I don't believe you. You swore you were telling the truth about not talking to Jr. But he called and said for you to call him back. And he asked why you hung up on him."

I am crying now. "Matt, please, I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't seen Jr. in a while. I needed to talk to someone."

"So you wanted to talk to him?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you lie to me?" he asked softly as he sat next to me. He frowned when I cowered away. "Anyway, if you wanted to talk to him, you could have. You didn't have to hang up when I came upstairs."

"Really?" I sat up and stared at him.

"Yeah." Matt gives me a quick peck on the forehead. "You can call him back if you want to." He gets up and walks over to the door. "I'm gonna be gone for a while. You can do anything you want till then." He leaves out and closes the door behind him.

As soon as the front door closes, I pick up the phone and dial Jeff's number. After a few seconds, Jeff picks up. "Hello?" he drawls into the phone.

"Jeff, it's me," I say, trying to fight back tears.

"Krys? What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna say. Not over the phone, anyway. Can you come over please?"

"Uh, yeah sure." He hung up, and I just waited.


	16. Ch 16: Safe?

**Chapter Disclaimer:**** I make no claims to the Hardy family, or anyone else associated with them that appear in this story. Anyone that you recognize in this story, I do not own. These persons are real, and their own rightful property. Thank you for not suing.**

The doorbell rang, and I slowly made my way downstairs to the front door. I opened the door, and Jeff stood there, hair dyed green, dressed in his Kikwear jeans and mesh shirt.

"Oh--um, hey," I said casually, leaning against the doorway. Little did I know that I looked like a total fool. My guess is that I looked like Big Foot's sister, with skinny legs.

"Uh, hey," Jeff said. "You gonna let me in?"

"Oh, yeah! Come on in." I move aside quickly and let him in. While he sat down, I played with my thumbs nervously. "Um, want anything to drink? Coke, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper…?"

"Got any Mountain Dew?"

"Yeah." I go get him a Mountain Dew, and we sit awkwardly. "Um…"

"Yeah…"

"So…uh, read any good books lately?"

Jeff sighs. "Krys, get to the point. You didn't call me for nothin'. Just tell me."

I take a deep breath. "Okay. You wanna know the truth about your brother?"

Jeff's eyes narrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Jeff, he-he hits me. And he…h-he…r-rapes me." I sigh after I get it out. _It wasn't easy. I hope he believes me_, I think.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I would know if I were being beaten and raped every few days!" I snap. Then I calm down. "I'm sorry Jeff. It's just that I needed someone to tell. You gotta get me away from him, Jeff."

Jeff looked like he didn't believe me, until I started to cry. He then rushed over and hugged me. "O-okay Krys. Don't cry. You can stay with me. Just don't cry."

This is the first time we've actually bonded like this. A wave of comfort washed over me as Jeff hugged me. I felt my tears silencing and slowing as he shushed my tears away.

I can't describe what came over me next. I slowly pull away from Jeff and look into his green eyes. There's something in his eyes that I've seen before, and it just reminded me of the dark and angry lust in Matt's eyes. Only these eyes were…loving.

Oh my god.

Did Jeff _love _me?

(Same day) 9:00 p.m.

Matt returns to his home. As he enters the house, his wicked little mind dreams up all the things he could do to his wife. He laughed to himself. _She'll never tell anyone,_ he thought as he went up to his bedroom.

He went into his room and climbs on the bed. He sees a form and he smiles. _She's asleep_, he thought. _Perfect. _He pulls back the covers and feels…PILLOWS!

"What the hell?!" he roared. "She's GONE!" He turns the light on and looks in her drawers. NOTHING. Matt immediately leaves the house and hunts for his wife. Starting with his brother's house.

9:15 p.m.

Krys is in Jeff's house. She's watching Witty tear up yet ANOTHER couch, while Jeff took a nap. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door.

Almost immediately, Krys is at the door. Jeff was coming down to the living room just as she opened the door. "Krys DON'T!" he cried.

"Huh?" she asked as the door opened. The door opens, and Matt has her by the throat.

"You BITCH!" he yells as he chokes her. "Did you really THINK that you could get away?! You're not getting away! NOT AGAIN!"

Jeff pulls his brother off of Krys, who's now unconscious. She crumples to the floor in a heap, her head twisted to one side.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Matt?!" Jeff cried. "Are you out of your damn mind? You just choked your wife out! Are you crazy?"

Matt had a wild look in his eyes as he looked at his brother. "She deserved it. What were YOU doing keeping her here?!"

"I was keeping her safe from you! She said you beat and raped her!"

"What brought about this change of feelings for my wife, Jeff?" Matt sneered. "Before, you called her every name under the sun. Why stop now? Jeffrey Nero Hardy, are you in _LOVE _with my _WIFE_?"

Jeff didn't answer. He simply dialed 911, but hung up when Matt pointed a gun at him. "Jeff, you're my brother," Matt said, taking short breaths. "And I don't wanna hurt you. But if you get in the way of what I must do, I'll have no choice but to take action against you. Understood?" Jeff nodded. "Good."


	17. Ch 17: In the Police Station

**Chapter Disclaimer:**** I make no claims to the Hardy family, or anyone else associated with them that appear in this story. Anyone that you recognize in this story, I do not own. These persons are real, and their own rightful property. Thank you for not suing.**

Just as I start to wake up, I see Matt's eyes. "M-Matt?" I gasp out, moving to sit up. "Matt, is that you?"

He smiles slowly. "Yes. Baby, it's me. Are you okay?" he asked as he helped me up and onto my feet.

I wobbled slightly as I looked at him. "W-what do you mean?" I ask. "What happened?"

"Jeff attacked you. I came just in time to see him choking you out. You were unconscious when I got him off of you. Who knows what he could have done if I hadn't saved you."

"…Jeff attacked me?"

"Yeah." Jeff was ready to protest until, from behind his back, Matt pointed the gun at him. He shut up quickly.

"I don't remember that," I say quietly. "I remember opening the door, and…" I gasp. "It was YOU! You attacked me!"

Matt smirks. "That's right baby." He pulled the gun out from behind his back. "And now, it's time for you to die." I scream just as Jeff jumps on him. The gunshot hits the ceiling and I run for cover.

Matt throws Jeff off of him and grabs me by the hair. He points the gun at me. "I'll never forget you Krys. You were the best lover I ever had."

(10:00 pm)

Jeff jumps on Matt again, and they fight for the gun. I run behind the sofa with Imagi, Witty and Liger. I turn just in time to see them struggling for the gun again before the shot goes off. I scream just as the cops come in.

I can't stop screaming at the sight before me. I see my husband, the man I love, laying in a pool of blood. Jeff is lying next to him. My screams wake him. He groans and sits up and looks around. "Krys? What happened?" He notices the large red stain on his shirt, and his eyes go wide. Slowly, Jeff turns and sees his brother in the pool of blood, his face pale, eyes closed.

"Oh my GOD," he whispers. "What happened to him?"

The cops come over and help Jeff up, then handcuff him. "What are you doing?" he said. "It's Matt! He tried to kill his wife!"

The officer holding him grunted. "Maybe so, kid. But from what we saw, it looks like you shot him. We're just gonna take you an' the lady here in for some questioning."

An ambulance comes and paramedics lift Matt up, and load him onto a stretcher. The paramedics take his pulse and rush him to a hospital stat. Meanwhile, Jeff and I were taken to a police station.

We are sat down in a room at a table. A fierce looking cop named Officer Adams comes in and questions us.

"Evening, Mr. and Mrs. Hardy," he grunts.

"Um, we're not married," Jeff points out.

"Yes, I know that," the officer snaps. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna ask you an' the lady here some questions. Understand?"

"Understood," we mumbled. I'm terrified. Even though I don't know what condition my husband's in, I'll try to cooperate.

"Now, explain to us officers of the law here what happened, Mr. Hardy."

Jeff takes a shaky breath. "From where?"

"Whenever you came into the picture."

"Well, earlier today, I got a call from Krys asking me to come over. She said she needed to talk to me. So I went over, and she told me all this stuff, saying that Matt had beaten her and raped her, and she asked me if she could stay at my place. I said sure, and I helped her pack her bags and we got to my place."

The cop nodded. "Next what happened?"

"Around 7 pm I took a nap in my room. Krys said she'd watch my animals for me. I woke up around 8:45 and decided to look out my window for a while. I saw what I thought was my brother running towards my house. Next I was coming out of my room when I heard a knock at the door. I ran down to tell Krys not to open it, but I was too late. She opened the door, and Matt burst in and choked her out, saying that she wasn't getting away from him again. I managed to pull him off of her but she was already unconscious."

"And then?" Officer Adams said, taking notes.

"After that he pulled a gun out on me. He told me that he didn't wanna hurt me, but if I kept getting in the way, he'd take action against me as well as Krys. Krys started to come to, and Matt started to feed her this crap about how I attacked her and that he pulled me off of her and that she passed out from my choking her. She started to remember what really happened and Matt turned the gun on her, saying that it was time for her to die." I was now softly crying as Jeff continued.

"I jumped on him and we started fighting for the gun while Krys tried to run. Matt threw me off of him, and grabbed Krys again. I jumped on him again and Krys ran somewhere. All I now remember is hearing the gunshot going off and now all of this."

"Mm-hmm." Officer Adams starts writing again. "And you, Mrs. Hardy?"

"I can't remember anything before I got knocked out," I say quietly. "I just remember the first few times he raped me."

Adams nodded. "What happened?"

"It was the night before our third anniversary. Our daughters were staying with Matt and Jeff' father since they both wrestled and I was in a band. I was trying to get time off so I could see Matt. The lead guitarist told me to go on; he'd get Shannon Moore, another backup singer, to fill in for me. I thanked him and went to our home. I fed our dog and went upstairs, where I heard Matt. He sounded like he was gasping f-for air. I thought he was sick so I checked on him, and saw him in bed screwing another woman! I turned the light on and saw that it was a friend of mine, Amy Dumas, a WWE Diva. She ran out and I tried to pack my things and leave, but he pinned me against the door and locked it."

"And then?" Adams asked.

"I could see his eyes were a little dull. He was trying to get close to me, so I tried to push him away and he hauled me over his shoulder and carried me to the bedroom. He threw me on the bed and locked the door. Since the bedroom was soundproofed, I couldn't scream, so I tried fighting him off. I bit him, and he backhanded me. I fell back and he…he…OH GOD!" I start to cry and Jeff hugs me tenderly.

"How often did he do this, Mrs. Hardy?" Officer Adams asked, seemingly oblivious to my pain.

Jeff glared at him. "Can't you see she's hurting?" he shouted. "She was beaten and raped by the man she loved. He did it damn near every day! Are you happy now? Can you let us go? Her husband just tried to kill her! She's hurting! Leave us alone!"

Adams sighed. "Fine. We got all the info we could from her anyway. You can go."

Jeff helped me to my feet and we left the station. Jeff walked me back to his house, and he got his keys and we went to the hospital. We burst in, and we immediately ask where Matt's room is. We are told Room 413, and we head up to his room.


	18. Ch 18: Is this the end?

**Chapter Disclaimer:**** I make no claims to the Hardy family, or anyone else associated with them that appear in this story. Anyone that you recognize in this story, I do not own. These persons are real, and their own rightful property. Thank you for not suing.**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lag in posting; my laptop died and all my files for uploading my stories were gone. So, until I can get another laptop, or try to find a way to save my laptop's hard drive, I have to copy and paste stories from a Fan Fiction Forum that I'm a member of.

(Midnight)

As Jeff watches the woman he loved holding his brother's hand, Jeff is hit with a sudden urge. He walks over and claps a hand over Krys's and bows his head. Krys looks up, startled, until she sees that he is praying. She bows her head and joins her brother-in-law in praying for her husband.

(Next day) January 7, 2004

The next morning, I awake to a doctor tapping my shoulder. "Mrs. Hardy...Mrs. Hardy?"

I jump up. "Yes?"

"Your husband is awake. He wants to see you."

I swallow the lump in my throat, and wipe the sleep from my eyes, and try to give myself some form of composure. "Um, o-okay."

The doctor nods and turns towards Matt's room. "Just follow me."

He leads me to a room, and leaves out again. I look at my husband, and see that he is pale. I get my feet to function properly and I slowly walk towards the bed.

He looks up and smiles. "Hey, gorgeous." He tries to hug me, but I flinch and pull away. He frowns. "What's wrong Krys? Aren't you glad to see your old man?"

"I do, but I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"YOU!!!" I start pacing. "You beat me…"

"Whoa! What do you mean, I beat you?"

"You hit me, you raped me. Hell, yesterday, you even choked me out! Damn, Matt, even after I came to, you tried to kill me! And that's NOT a reason to be afraid of you?!"

He takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry…"

"YOU'RE SORRY?!" I snap. "Oh yeah, Matt. You're sorry. And ya know what? I'm sorry too."

"I'm trying to tell you, Krys, I'm sick."

"You're sick?"

"Yes." Matt sighs. "My doctor told me that there's something really wrong with my head."

I take a step back, and look at him, suspicion clouding my senses. "What do you mean, something's wrong with you? What's wrong with you?"

"I have some sort of illness, Krys. I have a sort of...split personality. Apparently the one that did all of this to you was my other personality. I love you, while he hates you. He's the one that's been doing all of these things to you. I don't know why."

I walk over and hug him. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you, Matt. We'll get through this Matt, I'm sure."

"But what about Jeff? I'm pretty sure he has feelings for you, especially after what happened last night."

I shake my head_. I can't tell Matt how I feel about Jeff. Not after he's told me something like this... I'm sorry Jeff, but I can't. I love Matt too much. Even after all of this trouble, I can't leave him. Please forgive me._ I wrap my arms around him, and rest my head against his. "I... I can't say what should happen with Jeff, but I... I think he should give us a chance to work things out."

(One year later)

With my love and support, Matt is able to finally suppress and squash the evil dark personality deep inside of him. He and I both decide to split and go our separate ways, with joint custody of our beautiful little girls. When he has time off from the WWE, I regularly bring our little girls to go visit him. Maybe—who knows?--we just might trust each other enough to try and make things work again. But that's another story.

THE END!


End file.
